The purpose of this project is to elucidate the gonadotropin and ovarian hormone status during folliculogenesis in normal cycles (luteal-follicular transition) and in cycles altered by GnRH antagonist in such a way that folliculogenesis is interrupted and reinitiated after discontinuation of the drug (follicular-follicular transition).